One Chipette with three problems
by coolkait043
Summary: While her sisters were heading to camp, she chose to stay home. She planned to relax and enjoy her weekend but something unexpected happened. It's up her to fix the problem, actually three problems! I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks


It was a Friday afternoon when the trouble began.

The story starts off at a treehouse, it had belong to the chipettes. Inside of the treehouse, there was a chipette that was wearing a pink sweater with a pink skirt and some black leggings. She was a caramel fur color and she has a high ponytail. Her name is Brittany, she's the lead singer, she was reading a fashion magazine. She was reading on the couch while her two sisters were packing to go on a trip.

" Are you sure you don't want to go Brittany, it'll be lots of fun," exclaim a blonde chipette. She was short and she has two pigtails. Wearing a white and green striped shirt and wearing a mint green skirt. She's the youngest, her name is Eleanor.

" Ya, you're going to miss out," agreed and dark brown fur color chipette. She was the tallest and the shyest chipette. She was wearing a purple jacket with a purple and white striped shirt underneath with some blue jeans pants. She wears her light purple name is Jeanette.

"No way, I'm not going on a camping trip, it's going to be lots of bugs and plus I got to catch up on Riverdale on Netflix."

"Fine, you do whatever you want while we go, come on Jeanette", Eleanor grab her backpack as she exiting out of the treehouse.

"Ugh, what's her problem, " snobbed Brittany.

" She's a little upset that you're not going, she wanted all of us to go, I guess I'll see you later", as Jeanette grabbed her things and left.

" Oh well, I'll make it up to her, well until then I'll be reading my fashion magazine," said Brittany while reading her magazine.

15 minutes later, Brittany grew bored, " Ok I'm bored, I should hang out with Jessica. No she's on a camping trip, not Emma because she's sick. I guess I hang out with the boys."

Brittany ran to the boy's house, she went into the house and she noticed that Dave was rushing to go somewhere. " Hi Dave."

" Oh hello Brittany, sorry I can't talk, I got to a very important boys are somewhere in the basement," Dave said while running.

He left, "ok then." She went downstairs.

" Hello?"

She heard three voices yelling, she recognized the voices right away. She saw a dark brown chipmunk with blue glasses, wearing a blue sweater and wearing blue jeans, his name is Simon. He was arguing with a caramel colored fur wearing a red cap. With a red hoodie that has a big yellow A in the middle of it. He was also wearing blue jeans his name is Alvin. The last chipmunk, he looked like he was scared of the other two chipmunk fighting. He was light brown color, he was wearing a green hoodie and wearing blue jeans too. His name is Theodore.

Alvin and Simon were arguing about Simon's invention. His invention was a weird looking one

" Alvin, I said no! You won't do it right!"

" Look, it's not that hard. It's just aiming at a stupid apple. I just want to hit the apple!"

" Alvin I know you, you're clumsy and you won't do it right. I'll do it since it's my invention."

" Simon, please!?"

" Hey boys," Brittany entered, " why are you fighting over now and what is it?"

"Oh well, this device can make old food become fresh and new food,"Theodore exclaimed excitedly.

" Well actually, this machine can turn food to fresh and young food again. This can pretty much can solve world hunger," Simon bragged.

" And Simon won't let me test his new invention," Alvin yelled at Simon.

"Because you're not responsible! You're acting very immature right now Alvin!"

" You're acting like immature!"

" I bet you can't even spell immature," shouted Simon.

Alvin pushes Simon and they started to fight, " Alvin stop it you're going to make me drop this!"

Alvin tried to take the invention from Simon, " Give it here!"

Theodore stepped in to stop them from fighting. Then all of a sudden, Simon dropped the invention and a flash of light appeared.

Brittany covered her eyes, then a second later she opened her eyes and she couldn't believe what she saw. She didn't see her best friends she saw….babies!?

One baby had a red cap and a red shirt on with a lowercase a with a diaper. Also wearing red booties. Another baby was wearing blue glasses and wearing a blue shirt with a diaper. He was wearing blue booties. And the last baby was wearing a green shirt with a diaper and wearing green booties.

The babies were looking a Brittany, and they started making baby noises.

" Omg, omg, this can't be happening!"

Brittany picked up baby Alvin and she was terrified. " Alvin is that you?"

The baby started to laugh and poked Brittany's nose.

" Oh gosh, it is you!"

She noticed that baby Theodore was pulling her leg. He as pointing his mouth, telling her he's hungry. " That's Theodore alright."

She saw baby Simon crawling to his invention. Then Brittany realize that the invention was broken! " Oh no! I'm doomed!"

Baby Simon was laughing and playing with the broken pieces. " No Simon, you can't play with that." She grabbed the broken machine. Simon started to cry. Then Theodore started to cry.

" Oh no!"

Brittany took the three babies upstairs in the living room. She placed them on the couch. " ok don't worry Brittany, you got this. So what you're best friends turn into babies and you can't change them back," Brittany talked to herself.

The babies looked her, Alvin was stucking his thumb, Simon was playing with the T.v remote control, and Theodore was playing with the pillows.

" I can't take care of them! I'm a pop star and I'm not good to take care of three babies!"

Brittany had an idea, she was going to call her smartest girl she knows. Her sister! She grabbed her phone and dialed her sister phone number. The phone started to ring then Jeanette answered.

" Hello?"

" Jeanette?"

" Yea, what's wrong Brittany?"

" Ok, something crazy happened today. Something awful!"

" What's wrong?"

" Simon's invention turned himself and the boys into babies!"

" What!?"

" Yea, they're babies!"

" Are you serious!?

" I'll send you a picture if you don't believe me or here listen to this," she grabbed Baby Simon and she tickled Simon and he started to laugh.

" Is that a baby?"

" Yes, it's Simon, I need you to come home quick. I can't fix the machine. I need you come home and fix it."

" Brittany, ok, ok I'll come home quick."

" Please hurry," she hanged up.

She noticed that Theodore and Alvin are gone! She was freaking out, she grabbed Simon and started to look for them. She saw baby Theodore trying to climb the chair. She grabbed Theodore's hand. She place the two baby chipmunks and placed at on the couch.

" Ok Simon, I need you watch you brother ok while I look for your other brother,ok," she baby talked the baby.

But weirdly, Simon understood and he grabbed his brother hand.

" Ok boys I'll be right back," while Brittany was running around the house looking for Alvin.

She looked in the kitchen, the music room and she even looked outside. She went upstairs and she went into the boys room and she saw Alvin trying to ride his skateboard.

" Alvin, you scared me don't you ever do that again," she yelled, she noticed that Alvin's eyes were filled with tears.

" oh no Alvin, don't cry, I'm sorry, come on let's go downstairs." She picked up Alvin and they went downstairs.

She noticed that Simon and Theodore was almost falling asleep. Alvin was falling asleep on her shoulder too.

" I guess some chipmunks are sleepy," she lay down Alvin on the couch and she gotten some blankets.

As the boys were asleep, Brittany started to pace around and getting worried. Then her phone started to rang. It was Jeanette. She quickly answered.

" Where are you?"

" Ok Brit, don't be mad but the camp director won't let us leave."

" What?! Why!?"

" He said that once we are in the camp you have to stay and "enjoy" the camp."

" Tell him it's emergency!"

" Ellie tried that, but Brit we cant drive and we can't walk because that would take us hours."

" oh gosh, how long are you going to be at the camp?"

" Um, the whole weekend."

" What!"

" Sorry Brit."

" No,no it's fine. Ok I'll just wing it. I'm pretty sure that Dave have some of their old baby stuff here somewhere. Thanks anyway Jeanette."

" No problem, we'll be home on Sunday night."

" See ya,"Brittany hanged up the saw that Simon was waking up, " _Oh brother, I don't need all of them waking up_." Simon woke up and he looked for Brittany. She picked him up, "Ok, while your brothers sleep we could do something fun." Simon clapped his hands.

" Aw, you know what, you guys are pretty cute."

She heard Simon's stomach growling, " Oh no, I don't think Dave have any baby food. I could call him and ask. Yeah, I just won't tell him about this situation. What do you think," she asked the baby.

He just looked at her and started putting his hand in his mouth.

" I take that as a yes."

Brittany sat down Simon on the couch where he and his brother were sleeping. She dialed Dave's number, it ranged then he finally answered.

" Um Brittany is this an emenceery?"

" Um not exactly, Dave what do baby chipmunks eat?"

" Um, well i use to feed the boys just regular vegetables baby food from the supermarket, why?"

" Oh well, I- wanted to just look up some history," Brittany lied, " also Dave, do you have I don't know, old baby stuff?"

" Oh yeah, they're at the basement on the top shelf, again why?"

" Um we're playing house, haha," Brittany laughed nervously. Simon was reaching for her to be picked up and he started to cry.

" Brittany what is that?"

" The T.V, Dave I gotta go bye," she quickly hanged up. She grabbed Simon and started to rock him. " Shhh, it's ok, and when this is over you boys soo owe me." So she made sure that the other babies were deep asleep so she can go get the baby things.

Her and Simon went downstairs and she placed SImon in a laundry basket. She climbed on top

of the washer and she grabbed the box that saids, " Baby things." She hopped down and she noticed a stroller by the washer. " Looks like we're going to the supermarket," she told Simon. She took the stroller upstairs first and then went back to get Simon and the box.

When she was organized she saw the other two babies were waking up. Baby Alvin was stucking his thumb and Baby Theodore was crying because he was hungry.

" Ok boys,who's ready for a field trip."

She got the boys in the stroller and buckled them up. She headed out the door, she walked with the stroller down the streets but it was tough for her, the stroller was so tall! But she managed, the babies were excited to be outside. Simon tried to catch a butterfly that flew by, Alvin making baby noises and Theodore was eating his foot. They finally made it to the supermarket.

Then Brittany noticed the cute boy from their school, she started to blush. Then he walked by her and he stopped, his name is Chase.

" Hey Brittany."

" Oh-oh Hey C-Chase," Brittany studdard.

" Oh you have brothers?"

" Oh, well these are m-my cousins!"

" Oh, they're cute, i gotta go, we should hang out sometimes," Chase said while walking away.

Brittany almost fainted but she quickly realized she had to get the babies food.

After they left the store, the boys feel asleep. It was 4:30 when they returned home. Brittany took the baby food and set it up and the boys woke up. They were making a lot of noises.

" Ok,ok, let me set up some high chairs."

She sat up three high chairs and after she sat them up, she placed the boys on their high chairs. She grabbed some pea baby food and put it in three bowls. She gave the babies the bowls.

" Eat up boys."

The babies looked at eachother, Alvin started to play with his food while putting food on his clothes, Simon was actually eating his food neatly, and Theodore was eating while covering his face with food.

" Oh no! I forgot you guys can't actually feed yourself. Alvin look at you, you're not even eating and Theodore your face is a you're actually eating. Ok Alvin open wide," Brittany grabbed a spoon and feed to Alvin. " There you go."

Then she feed Theodore and she cleaned him up and she cleaned Simon's mouth. Then she cleaned up Alvin. She noticed that the babies had some more energy, she went upstairs and grabbed some toys and she moved the the table a little bit. She placed the toys in the middle of the living room. She grabbed the boys and placed them down and the boys started to play.

Brittany could finally relax, she started to watch T.V, then she heard some noises. She saw Alvin and Simon was pulling back and forth over a teddy bear.

"No,Alvie," Simon said.

The boys continued to argue about the teddy bear. Brittany got up and took the bear from the boys.

" You guys need to chill out," Brittany said, then the babies started to cry.

" Please stop crying," she covered her ears. Then she had an idea, she saw Theodore' Talking Teddy. She grabbed it and gave it to Simon and she gave the other one to Alvin and they stopped crying. Theodore was crawling around, Brittany she heard the doorbell.

She answered the door and it was Cheesy (The boys friends). She was terrified, " _I cannot let Cheesy know what happened to the boys, he has a big mouth! He'll tell everyone!_."

" Oh hey Brittan, I was wondering if Alvin was home, he was going to teach me to kick Derick's butt."

" Um, he's not here, in fact none of them are here," she lied.

Then some baby laugher was heard coming from the living room.

" What was that," asked Cheesy.

" Oh, that was the T-T.V."

" Are you watching the new baby drama show? Man I missed it, can I watch it?"

" No, I'm sorry. I'm actually having a girl spa day, and you're kinda ruining it."

" Oh sorry, well if you see Alvin,can you tell him I stopped by."

" Will do," then Brittany noticed Baby Alvin crawling towards Brittany.

" Aww is that a baby?"

" Nope see ya, " she slammed the door.

" Man, I could've sworn I saw a baby, whatever I'm missing the show," Cheesy ran back home.

In the Seville house, Brittany was getting frustrated. She couldn't take care of three babies! She was on the couch while the babies were playing. Then her phone started to rang, it was Dave! She didn't want to answer, but she know that he'll think something's up. She hesitated to answer the phone.

" H-Hello."

" Brittany, do you know where the boys are? They're not picking up their phones."

" Oh, well, the boys are-are sleeping! Yeah sleeping!"

" Oh really, even Alvin?"

" Sleeping like a baby."

" Well,when they wake up, can you tell them that I'll be home like around 9:30 ish maybe later,ok?"

" Sure Dave."

" Ok see ya."

Brittany didn't know what to do, Jeanette can't come home and Dave is going to be there in 5 hours! If Dave catch them looking like this, then the boys will be in huge trouble. So she has to fix it herself. Brittany's smart but not like Jeanette and Simon smart. But it's worth a try. She grabbed the babies and put them in a playpen in the basement. She gathered the broken pieces and started to fix it.

It took her 30 minutes to figure out that two out of the ten pieces fix together. The babies were asleep, then she had an idea. " _Since Simon is smart as a baby, maybe he could help this._"

She kinda felt bad of waking the baby up, but she had to try. She woke him up and he was little cranky and started to cry. She sings to him a little bit and he wasn't crying anymore. She put the baby on the table. She was hoping this would work. The baby looked at the pieces and put this thumb in his mouth. Brittany lose all hope, she put her hand down and started to mope. Then the baby started to point to the broken pieces and as he did she started to put them together.

" Good job Baby Simon, you're so smart," She grabbed the baby and hugging him.

" Bitney."

" Aww, you are so cute."

Then the other babies were started to wake up, Alvin started to cry because he wanted to be picked up and Theodore started eating Talking Teddy's leg. She put Simon back down she picked up Alvin.

" You know what, you're so much better as a baby," Brittany said while she poke his nose. He started to play with her hair. She put him down and went to the invention.

" Man, I guess I have to turn you back now. But first let me take a picture so I can blackmail you guys later," she grabbed her phone and took a photo of the babies. After that she pointed the machine at the babies. A flash of light occured.

She opened her eyes and she saw her best friends!

" Boys! You're back!"

She noticed something was wrong, the boys wasn't responding. They started to crawl!

" Alvin?"

Alvin looked at her, he started to try to play with her hair.

" Simon?"

" Bitney," Simon started to crawl to her.

" Oh no."


End file.
